


Business Casual

by not_yet_defined



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yet_defined/pseuds/not_yet_defined
Summary: Written for the qaf_giftxchnge community, long ago, on insane journal and live journal. The request was for fluffy, B/J office fic set around time that Justin is an intern but before the Stockwell crusade.





	Business Casual

Brian looked himself over in the mirror, adjusted his tie, raised an eyebrow of approval at his reflection and then headed towards the kitchen.

"You are going to miss your bus."

Justin ignored him and continued eating his cereal with one hand while sketching with the other. Brian circled the island, poured himself a cup of coffee, then parked himself against the counter, watching Justin draw with equal parts interest in the design and annoyance at what he knew was about to transpire.

After an eternity he finally put down his spoon, and looked evenly at Brian. "I'm not taking the bus."

"Then how do you plan on getting to work?"

"You are going to give me a ride."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't fraternize with my staff. I'm not giving you a ride."

"Yes, you do. And yes, you are. It's fucking freezing. I'm not waiting for the bus. And its your fault I'm running late in the first place. If you hadn't insisted on fraternizing with your staff three times last night I'd have gone back home instead of passing out in your bed."

"I think I did more fraternizing with your staff than mine." 

Justin rolled his eyes and got up, put his bowl in the dishwasher and walked towards the door.

Brian opened his mouth to further protest, but then gave up. They'd had this conversation at least 5 times in the last few weeks and it always ended the same.

A few blocks from Vanguard Brian pulled over next to the curb. Justin jumped out, tossing a "Thank you, Mr. Kinney," over his shoulder as he exited the 'vette.

***

Brian looked up from the boards he was going over with Murph as Justin passed by. "Make the background two shades lighter, and increase the font to 20. I want these back on my desk by two o'clock." 

Without waiting for a response Brian strode off in the direction Justin was heading, easily caught up, and fell into stride next to him. "Taylor, isn't that the same outfit you had on yesterday? I must say, I'm greatly disappointed by your lack of professionalism."

"Sorry Mr. Kinney, this ridiculously gorgeous older man picked me up at a bar last night and I never made it home. It was either go home, change and be late or wear yesterday's clothes. I'm sure you can appreciate my predicament."

"Older?" Brian's eyebrows shot up emphasizing his incredulous tone of voice.

"Significantly," Justin grinned, "But I'll do my best not to be left in this position again, Sir."

They were paused awkwardly at an intersection in the hallway now, needing to head opposite directions and noting other employees rapidly approaching. Brian simply nodded and walked off, muttering something under his breath.

Justin bit back a laugh as he caught "...nificantly older to a pre-schooler may..." hanging in the air behind Brian.

***

"Taylor!"

Justin backed up two steps and turned towards the office door he'd just passed by, "Yes, Mr. Kinney?"

Cynthia, the next office over, rolled her eyes and started gathering her purse and jacket. As soon as she heard the door to Brian's office shut, she powered down her computer and left. It was late, and she was no longer needed.

***

Brian smacked the exposed ass on his bed and bellowed in the ear of the owner of said ass, "Get up!"

Justin rolled over and sat up. Brian rolled his lips into his mouth at the sight of a serious case of blond bed-head. "Is that come?" Brian thought to himself when he noted a small clump of it seemingly glued together. Then he silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

"What the fuck, Brian? We don't have to leave for almost an hour."

"I have a presentation today. And you have to shower. Go!"

He watched Justin's ass all the way until it disappeared into the shower. Then he plucked Justin's clothes from day before off the floor, tossed them in the hamper and placed a pair of new pants and a shirt on the bed and returned to his computer where his coffee still awaited him.

Justin walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and stared at the clothes on the bed for a full minute before putting them on. The ensemble didn't include socks or underwear, so he stole a pair of each from Brian's dresser.

As they left for work neither of them mentioned the new additions to Justin's wardrobe.

***  
Justin wasn't sure how he felt about Brian apparently having bought him clothes. It was too bizarre. He wasn't surprised when he didn't see Brian for the rest of the day.

Brian wasn't sure how he felt about it either. He avoided Justin the following day as well. 

Frankly he hadn't given it much thought, when he'd bought them. He'd been out shopping on Sunday, because really, what else were Sundays for? He was getting an incredibly mediocre blow-job from a fellow shopper when he unconsciously started thinking of one Justin Taylor performing the same act and many others later that night just to speed things along. He'd exited the dressing room, finished picking out 3 new ties and a new pair of Prada's, and as an after-thought tossed in a pair of pants and shirt in Justin's size. "I mean Jesus, it's not like I ordered him custom fit clothes. They were just off the rack."

He frowned, turned his focus back on the webpage in front of him, and picked up his phone, "Why wasn't the fucking copy above the fucking fold like it was fucking supposed to be?" He politely inquired to Cynthia, who had no idea what the fuck Brian was talking about but was well aware she hadn't seen Justin up on this floor in a few days.

Cynthia didn't get to leave early the rest of the week and hourly had to remind herself, "I love my job. I love my job." 

"Thank god," she thought late friday afternoon when she watched Justin pass her door and heard a soft knock on Brian's.

***

Brian looked up at him warily and just nodded towards the chair in front of his desk. Justin shut the door and sat down across from him, hesitating for a moment when Brian turned back to his computer, "I never said thank you for the clothes." 

"You always were a rude little shit."

Justin let the comment slide. "You know, since buying me a pair of pants and shirt seems to cause you great angst," he ignored Brian's glare and continued, "there are other solutions to my having-nothing-to-wear-the-next-day problem."

Brian turned to face him, "You could stop spending the night." 

He looked tense and annoyed, and frankly that was making Justin feel both tense and annoyed himself, but he took a breath, remembered that he was dealing with Brian and nodded, "I could. But then you have to promise to stop fucking me until I pass out."

Brian tilted back in his chair and rubbed his chin briefly, as if considering that option. "I don't think that one is going to work for me."

Justin tried not to smile too much,"I could start carrying a change of clothes with me in my bag."

Brian looked down, considering option 2. "I've seen the way you pack. You'd look like you just rolled out of bed."

"I'll pack neatly."

"Or..." Brian bit his lips briefly before looking back at Justin,"...you could leave a couple of things at my place. I'm sure I could spare a hanger or two."

"There is that option as well."

"Just a shirt or two to leave in rotation for emergency purposes only."

"Just a spare pair of pants and a shirt," Justin agreed as he stood up and started moving around the desk.

Brian spun in his chair ninety degrees, "For emerg..."

"Emergency purposes only," he further conceded as Brian reached out and started unzipping his pants.

Brian stood up as Justin's pants slid down, "Well that's settled then." 

He started undoing his own tie, "I believe we have some other business to attend to. I know it's late, but as you know, here at Vanguard, long hours..."

Justin released the grin that had been threatening to break free for the past several minutes, "Sometimes deep into the night?" 

Brian answered with actions rather than words.


End file.
